Violencia! Como una de las bellas artes
by astartea
Summary: Escrito en un momento de arrebato. Podría considerarse una historia de universo paralelo de mi otro fic de Lucius....(Muy violento)^_^


**Disclaimer:** Lucius Malfoy, Walden Mc Nair, el demiguise (si no tenéis el libro de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, que sepáis que es un bicho que sale allí) y todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter o que reconozcáis no es mío. **No escribo esto por dinero, sino por Vendetta!!!! **

**Inspirado en varias canciones de Def Con Dos ("duro y a la encía", "la hora de los mamporros", "miedo a un planeta Def ", "pégale al ruido") y de otros grupos**

**Nota aclaratoria**: Esto no es una continuación, precuela o secuela de mi otro fic, "Del asesinato como una de las bellas artes". Simplemente es una historia paralela a dicho fic, que no concuerda ni en espacio ni en tiempo con ella, que me ha salido en un momento de rabia.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene violencia, tortura, sadomasoquismo, SLASH, sodomización no consentida (es decir, violación) y otra serie de lindezas. Si no te gusta o no puedes soportarlo, no lo leas.

**Advertencia 2:** El personaje de Astartea está basado en mi (es más, soy yo totalmente) El personaje del profesor de Astartea, **Sergy Salino NO ESTA BASADO EN NADIE, ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y CUALQUIER COINCIDENCIA CON LA REALIDAD ES UNA DESGRACIADFA CONINCIDENCIA.... NO EXISTE NINGÚN SERGY SALINO, DE VERDAD.**

**Dedicatoria**: Se lo dedico a mi profesor  **Sergio Salinas** (jejejeje) que me ha inspirado mucho para los decorados del despacho y supongo que alguna otra cosa más

**_Londres, 11 de Junio de 2003:_**

- ¿España? ¿No había otro lugar más lejano, Walden? – Lucius suspiró exasperado

- No – Mc Nair le tendió el trozo de pergamino con la dirección de una de las pocas tiendas ilegales de Europa en las que vendían pieles de _demiguise,_  una tiendecita en una ciudad del norte de España, Zaragoza– Si realmente quieres conseguir una, esta es la tienda más cercana. Aunque también puedes irte a Hungría, si lo prefieres...

Con una ultima mirada de malhumor, Lucius se levantó y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza. Por supuesto, lo suyo era pura pereza, porque aparecerse en cualquier sitio de Europa le costaba menos de cuatro segundos, pero si no protestaba al menos diez veces al día no podía irse a dormir tranquilo. Si no fuese porque ya le había prometido a Draco esa estúpida capa invisible (que de todas formas él también iba a emplear con bastante frecuencia) ni se molestaría en salir del país.

****************

Al aparecerse en una calle vacía y girar la esquina, recibió una horrible bofetada de calor. Maldiciendo de nuevo, sacó un pañuelo y se frotó la sien para quitarse el sudor. Era principios de Junio y estar en la calle ya resultaba sofocante, así que decidió apresurarse y hacer sus comprar sin más distracciones para poder ir a casa a sumergirse en un baño de espuma, con el agua una pizca más fría que de costumbre. 

Comenzó a andar calle abajo, siguiendo las indicaciones del trozo de pergamino que Mc Nair le había dado. Tener amigos solucionaba muchas cosas, y Lucius agradecía en silencio que el verdugo de la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas le hubiese facilitado un lugar para comprar lo que buscaba sin tener que correr riesgos personales.

Un montón de sucios muggles se cruzaban en su camino, haciendo torcer la nariz con gesto de desagrado. Los oía reír, empujarse y hablar de sinsentidos, y sintió que la sangre le ardía de coraje: ¡Tanta escoria junta y no poder matar ni a unos poquitos! ¿Quién se iba a dar cuenta?

Prestó un poco más de atención a su alrededor y se dio cuneta de que la gran mayoría de muggles con los que se estaba cruzando eran jóvenes, algunos parecían aún niños, lo que le hizo tener otro pensamiento desagradable: la reproducción muggle. Cada día el mundo estaba más saturado de no-mágicos, y todo porque actuaban como conejos..._"o como Arthur Weasley", pensó _con malicia.

Alzó la vista hacia una serie de arcos que se abrían ante él, que cercaban un recinto con varios edificios, lleno de esos...  ¿coches? ... que usaban para transportarse, y con algunos arbolitos y jardines. Al fondo parecía haber una fuente. Entre los arcos había unas letras gigantes que le sirvieron de aclaración de porqué había tanta gente joven por la zona.

                        **UNIVERSIDAD DE ZARAGOZA**

Malfoy siguió andando por la calle, ignorando el campus y omitiendo pensar más en lo mucho que le desagradaban las zonas muggles de las ciudades. Ahora, su mayor molestia era el calor.

Y parecía ser que aún tenía un trecho para llegar a la tienda. La aparición había sido bastante imprecisa, lo normal si vas a una ciudad que no conoces.

En un acto impulsivo, se metió dentro de un bar de la calle, tras ver en el letrero que se llamaba **LONDON,** y sintió cierta añoranza de su Inglaterra natal. Había tenido suerte y el bar estaba vacío, de no ser por una parejita que se comía a besos en una de las mesas de los rincones y una mesa en la que una joven parecía estar leyendo un periódico.

El camarero se acercó y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Lucius temió que sus ropas muggles no fuesen las adecuadas, pero no dio más importancia al asunto. Con una mirada de superioridad se apoyó en la barra.

- Deme una cerveza de mantequilla. Muy fría. – El camarero le miró como si le desase lo peor del mundo

- ¿Vienes de graciosillo o que? * puaja* - escupió, para horror de Lucius, dentro de la barra y muy cerca de las raciones de comida – Cerveza tengo de cebada, como en todos los sitios....

- Pues deme un vaso de vino tinto DE UVA, si le queda – Lucius sintió ganas de matarlo allí mismo. Sus ánimos se estaban encendiendo, pero no podía perder tiempo ni tener que irse de la zona

Cómo única respuesta, le repiqueteo de la copa al apoyarla en la barra y el ruido de la botella al chocar contra el canto de ésta para servir el vino.

Lucius se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a la pareja, justo debajo de un ventilador. Miró con aburrimiento la decoración del local y bebió de su copa a tragos lentos, paladeando el vino. La verdad es que era bastante decente, a diferencia de lo que había imaginado al ver al camarero.

Su mirada se demoró en la chica solitaria, que ojeaba sin leer un periódico y jugaba con algo pequeño y marrón en su mano izquierda. De repente la chica levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lucius, haciendo que este perdiese la respiración por un segundo.

_Dolor. Frustración. Odio. Fracaso. Repugnancia. Venganza. Deseo de hacer daño, de causar males..._

Lucius no pudo evitar abrir la boca y dejarla así por unos instantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su expresión. ¡¡¡Dios!!! Esa chica tenía la mirada idéntica a la suya.

Lucius tuvo la certeza de que aunque ella solo fuese una insignificante muggle, sus pensamientos no estaban muy alejados: él era un Dios de la muerte, y ella mataría con sólo incitarle un poco... Por tercera o cuarta vez en su vida, sintió deseos de hablar con un muggle sin intención de matarlo. O de mutilarlo...

Con decisión, se levantó de su asiento y se fue directo hacia la mesa donde estaba ella. Dejó la copa a un lado y se sentó sin pedir invitación. Ella levantó los ojos pardos, con los contornos algo enrojecidos y expresión de odio infinito y encaró al desconocido que acababa de interrumpirle tan descaradamente.

Lo que vio en esos ojos grises fue complicidad, empatía y también un resquicio de... ¿locura? Probablemente era eso. Tenía cierto magnetismo para atraer a gente desequilibrada, hasta el punto de haber tenido problemas al ser parada por algunos de forma no muy agradable por las calles.... Y una personalidad apasionada, sin duda alguna.

_Eran los rasgos propios de un artista_, pensó ella.

- Lucius Malfoy – Le tendió una mano por encima de la mesa. Tras un segundo de duda, ella se la estrechó.

- Astartea.

- ¿Astartea qué?

- Astartea y basta – parecía volver a irritarse. La respuesta de Lucius fue un simple asentimiento de cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la mano de Astartea, que parecía juguetear con algo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son dos tabas. 

- Claro... ¿qué son las tabas, si me lo permites?

- Es una forma de llamar a ciertos huesos del esqueleto de una oveja, en el caso. Son parte de las vértebras...

- Ajá. – pausa – ¿Para qué cojones llevas dos huesos? 

- Como amuletos. Aunque la verdad, es el primer día que las llevo y no me han hecho más que un efecto negativo.

- Vaya – Lucius estaba curioso, pero ni muchísimo menos afectado por el hecho de que ella hubiese pasado un mal día - ¿Te apetece conversar conmigo?.. Si te molesto me voy...

 "_Y te dejo seca de un Avada Kedravra",_ pensó Lucius temeroso de que su charlita fuese rechazada 

Así pasaron unos minutos, observándose primero de reojo y luego abiertamente, sintiendo una extraña conexión sin palabra. Cómo si ya hubiesen hablado de todo hace mucho. Luego empezaron las conversaciones, un poco de todo y nada. Tras profundizar un poco más, Lucius se enteró de por qué Astartea estaba tan furiosa y se sentía tan derrotada ese día: uno de sus exámenes más importantes había tenido lugar esa tarde y, por primera vez en su vida, ella tenía que enfrentarse a un examen oral.

El resultado había sido desastroso, tirando por tierra horas y horas de estudio. Ella había dado por hecho que se pondría muy nerviosa, pero no que llegaría a los límites que había llegado: temblores y espasmos incluidos.

Y, desgraciadamente, llegando a olvidar todo el temario y las respuestas a dar. Uniendo frases con poca coherencia y poco contenido, lo que le había llevado a suspender de forma estrepitosa.

Y para colmo de males, el profesor que la había examinado la había tratado poco menos que de idiota, llegando a reírse con una corta y molesta risita por confundir un término (dictamen) con otro (sentencia), haciéndole perder la paciencia y cerrándole la boca hasta que dijo _"no sé que más decir al respecto"._

Queriendo decir en realidad "_si tu no fueras de quien depende mi futuro en esta asignatura en la siguiente convocatoria, te metería la risita por el recto con una grapadora usada de mortero, cabrón_"

Lucius rió suavemente, y Astartea le secundó, con pocos ánimos. Él apuró su copa de vino y ella su cerveza (que para el gusto de Lucius tenía un sabor horrible, comparada con la de Mantequilla) y se despidió, diciendo que tenía que volver a la facultad a estudiar para evitar tener una convocatoria de Junio desastrosa. Tras echarse la mochila al hombro suspiró:

- Ojalá pudiese tener poderes mágicos para poder darle su merecido a ese bastardo cabrón de mierda (**N/A:** _Astartea dice muchas palabrotas, sobre todo cuando está enfadada_) – Los grises ojos de Lucius bailotearon  divertidos.

- ¿Y si yo los tuviese? – Astartea lo miró con escepticismo  - ¡En serio! Si yo pudiese ayudarte a darle un escarmiento a ese tipo

- Te debería una. Y muy grande – Astartea parecía emocionada, pero de repente su mirada bajó, y al subir mostraba cansancio y resignación – Pero como no es así......

Instantes después, el bar había cambiado de color, adquiriendo las paredes un estrafalario color rosa chillón y el camarero y la parejita se habían transformado en tres cucarachas que correteaban. Ahora era el turno de Astartea de tener la mandíbula colgando un rato. Al cerrarla, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos grises que le miraban con malicia y algo de pereza. Lucius le guiñó un ojo.

- Tú decides. Si tienes agallas.... Y verdaderas ganas de vengarte y ver sufrir a ese que tanto odias en este momento. Piensa que nunca nos descubrirán. No todo va a ser siempre el pisoteado por los demás.....

Como respuesta, Astartea lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él a la carrera hasta llevarlo al departamento de la asignatura que se había examinado.

***************

Allí, esperando en la puerta del hombre, estaban tres alumnos que Astartea no conocía de nada, pero no se podía permitir el lujo de tener que esperar fila, así que les invitó a irse a casa, recibiendo como contestación sendas negativas bastante groseras. Suerte que una tanda de  **Imperius!!**  por parte de Lucius los hizo entrar en razón, y los tres se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, no sin recibir puntapiés en las espinillas cortesía de nuestros dos protagonistas.

Esperaron 10 minutos hasta que una cuarta persona, un chico de cara muy hosca, saliese del despacho del hombre, sin mostrar signo de alegría o de tristeza. A Lucius no le gustó nada ese muggle, pero hoy tenía otro objetivo fijado: Un profesor, nada menos. Como Severus Snape. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando en la puerta leyó el nombre del susodicho profesor (un asociado, que nadie se haga la falsa idea de que era un catedrático o alguien importante, es solo un mierdas) y se dio cuenta de que sus iniciales eran también S.S. (Sergy Salino, profesor titular de blablabla....)

Entraron despacio, con mucha calma, en el pequeño cuarto, decorado con pósters de Congresos y de Estudios sobre la Unión Europea y demás chorradas. El profesor estaba sentado en su despacho, y apartó la vista con desgana de la pantalla del ordenador:

- Hombre, Astartea de nuevo por aquí – hizo un amago, mirando hacía los lados - ¿te has dejado algo?

Astartea sonrió, sin tiempo a contestar, porque de la varita de Lucius salieron unas delgadas cuerdas como serpientes que lo ataron y amordazaron. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, al parecer era tan lerdo que no se había percatado de la presencia de Lucius en la habitación, que sigilosamente había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

- Buenas tardes de nuevo, profesor Salino. ¿Me extrañó? – Astartea tenía los ojos enloquecidos, psicópatas, lo que hizo que Lucius se excitara pensando en lo que iba a pasar a partir d entonces en esa habitación. Astartea giró la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los de Lucius - ¿Puedes hacer que no oigan nada desde fuera, aunque gritemos?

- **Insonorus!!!**  - Lucius volvió a girar la muñeca para invocar otro hechizo – Ahora no nos interrumpirán para quejarse del ruido...

- Perfecto – la voz de Astartea se volvió un susurro aterrador – quítale la cuerda de la boca... Quiero oírlo gritar y llorar de dolor.

Lucius obedeció con una sonrisa realmente malvada en los labios.

- SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Astartea le partió la cara de un fuerte manotazo

- ¡Calla, cerdo, que ni siquiera hemos empezado!

Lucius ignoró la escena y se puso a recorrer el despacho (cosa para la que no hacían falta más de cinco pasos) hasta que algo llamó su atención: encima de la mesa había un libro enorme con el dibujo de Europa en la portada. Lo ojeó por encima, viendo que no era, como en un principio había pensado, un atlas, sino que se trataba de un estúpido libro sobre política económica muggle. Sin previo a viso, lo cogió entre sus manos y lo tiró contra el profesor Salino, que golpeaba con el cuerpo contra la puerta, esperando en vano que alguien lo oyese y llamase a los aurores muggles.

- ¡Cállate, cabrón! ¡No seas nenaza!

Astartea le pidió ayuda para mover la mesa contra una pared y así tener más espacio, cosa que Lucius hizo a golpe de varita. Luego lograron que el profesor, un hombre joven de pelo castaño y ojos entre grises y marrones, se quedase tendido en medio de la habitación, ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, sudando y temblando, con un ataque de nervios, temiendo por su integridad corporal, balbuceando cosas sin sentido:

- Po ..podemos llegar a un.. aaa...cuerdo – Las lagrimas se le saltaron al ver a Lucius coger las tijeras de su mesa - ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Astartea, haz que pare!

Lucius miró a Astartea con un gesto de desaprobación

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era un gilipollas llorón?

- La verdad, ni yo misma lo sabía. En las clases y en el examen parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, con esas pintas de chulo de gimnasio....

- ¿Gimnasio?

- Es un sitio donde te pones en forma, donde haces ejercicio para perder o ponerte   musculoso....

- Ahhhh – Lucius sonrió, volviendo la mirada hacia el tío del suelo - ¿Con qué te gusta trabajar los abdominales, eh? Pues yo tengo un programa de ejercicios pasivos infalibles para trabajarlos.

Y sin más cháchara comenzó a patear el estómago del hombre con golpes firmes y precisos a los puntos más dolorosos, haciéndole gemir y quejarse mudamente, porque se estaba quedando sin aire. Astartea se sentó en la cómoda butaca que tenía el profesor para recibir a la gente y contempló la escena con avidez, disfrutando cada golpe como si lo estuviese dando ella. Lucius pudo ver esa mirada feroz y se esmeró para que los golpes fuesen más violentos y espectaculares. De todas formas, estaba creando arte, y quería dejar satisfecha a su única espectadora de esa velada....

Astartea aplaudió mucho cuando de las patadas en el vientre Lucius pasó a las patadas en el culo. Era realmente humillante hacerle eso a alguien, y más si otra persona lo estaba viendo. Las patadas eran bastante más flojas, casi de broma, lo que le daba a la situación un toque de ridiculez bochornosa, que hizo que Lucius y Astartea aullasen de risa ante la vergüenza del individuo.

Entonces Lucius le soltó las cuerdas de los pies, y agarró una de sus piernas, elevándola en el aire, mientras que con un conjuro hizo que la otra se quedase en el suelo, haciendo al hombre incapaz de moverla. El profesor quedó así totalmente abierto de piernas  en el suelo, como una puta juguetona que se moría por un cliente. Y también quedó en una postura muy propicia para recibir dos patadas en los testículos.

- Mi Lady, ¿me haría usted el honor de reventarle los cojones a patadas a su profesor? Tengo ya las piernas muy cansadas – Lucius decidió comprobar cuanto coraje tenía Astartea para hacer una cosa así.

- Por supuesto gentil caballero, será un placer para mí – Astartea hizo una leve inclinación mirando a los ojos de Lucius y sonriéndole, para girar la cara de repente hacia Salino y fruncir el entrecejo en un signo de rabia y odio profundísimo, como si le desease lo peor – ¿Listo profesor? ¿No preferiría tomar una aspirina antes?

- ¡POR FAVOR, DEJARME YA! ¡NO DIRÉ NADA!

- ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte... – Astartea hablaba con voz engañosamente suave, agachándose junto a la cabeza de Salino - ... que cierres esa bocota tuya?

Y sin previo aviso, se levantó y le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz, para verlo sangrar copiosamente, y sin darle tiempo a quejarse, tomó algo de impulso y estampó una de sus botas rojas y negras contra sus testículos, oyéndole aullar de dolor

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

A la primera patada siguieron otras cuantas. Era un placer sentir bajo la bota la suave y blanda carne contraerse de dolor y chafarse contra la pelvis del castaño, que gemía en el suelo algo acerca de su mujer y sus hijos.

Pero Salino se calló de repente al ver acercarse de nuevo a Lucius con las tijeras que había cogido hace un rato e inclinarse sobre él. _¿Qué iba a pasar? _

Con mucha suavidad, Lucius empezó a cortar la camiseta y los pantalones del hombre, dejándolo sólo con la ropa interior. Astartea hizo un mohín de desagrado, no porque verlo semidesnudo le traumase, sino porque el hombre le daba mucho asco, pero a Malfoy parecía no importarle demasiado, y empezó a trazar círculos en su espalda con la punta de la tijera, haciendo que brotasen leves chorros de sangre. Astartea se quedó embobada contemplando los trazados. El profesor, gracias al cielo, parecía haber asumido que iba a ser torturado hablase o no, por lo que por fin se había callado, y sólo soltaba laguna interjección de dolor.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Lucius le clavó la tijera en la espalda, lo que le hizo volver a gritar, y sacando su varita, le lanzó la maldición cruciatus, bajo la que el hombre se desgañitó de chillar y se retorcía de dolor. Astartea celebró la actuación abriéndole una brecha en la cabeza al profesor con el marco metálico de una foto que tenía sobre el escritorio, tras golpearle repetidas veces en uno de los ojos con el canto de dicho marco. Esta vez fue el turno de Lucius de aplaudir.

El rubio se acercó y le quitó el marco de las manos, mirando la foto de su interior. En ella salía el susodicho profesor con una mujer, ambos abrazados y muy sonrientes. Daba asca verlos, así que Lucius tiró la fotografía al suelo, donde el hombre la abrazó. Lucius se acercó a él y, señalando la fotografía, le preguntó:

- ¿Tu mujer? ¿Y si de las patadas te has quedado impotente te seguirá queriendo?

Salino hizo un puchero, dispuesto a volver a romper a llorar, y afirmó con la cabeza. Su mujer le querría siempre, o por lo menos eso pensaba él. Lucius hizo un gesto de exasperación con la cabeza ante tanta mierda, y sacó una cartera del bolsillo del pantalón. Rebuscó un poco y sacó una fotografía y una moneda de cobre bastante pequeña que Salino nunca había visto antes. Astartea se sentó, observando la escena con curiosidad...

- Mira sucio muggle, ¿ves las personas de esta foto? – Luego la giró para que la viese Astartea. En la foto, Narcissa y Severus saludaban levemente, como si hubiesen sido fotografiados a desgana – Esta es mi esposa. Y éste es mi amante.

Los ojos de Salino y Astartea se abrieron como platos ¿Amante? ¿otro hombre? Entonces Astartea no pudo contenerse:

- ¡Fóllatelo, Lucius! – Sus ojos brillaban de emoción – Dale por el culo sin lubricación, a ver que tal le sienta.

Lucius sonrió al ver el énfasis de Astartea, excitándose con su idea y su reacción, mientras que el profesor negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza. No pareció gustarle mucho la idea, lo que hizo que Lucius se excitase aún más. Si había algo mejor que el sexo, eso era el sexo sin consentimiento de la otra parte.

- No, no, no, no, NO, NONONNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – El hombre castaño parecía histérico mientras el rubio le arrancaba los boxers  a tirones – NOOOOO, POR FAVOR, ESO NO!

- ¡Vamos, no seas tímido! Te trataré muy bien – el rubio sonrió lujuriosamente mientras arrojaba al hombre totalmente desnudo contra el suelo, dejándolo de bruces. Dirigió una última mirada a Astartea, que parecía encantada con la idea y sin más dilaciones se posicionó entre las piernas del castaño, para acto seguido comenzar a golpearle el trasero con la mano, como cuando se castiga a un niño que se porta mal. 

Salino parecía desquiciado con el trato que estaba recibiendo, y no era de extrañar, todo sea dicho. Pero la cosa no iba a acabar en unas palmaditas. Astartea se estaba poniendo nerviosa y para relajarse decidió coger la grapadora del escritorio y comenzar a clavarle grapas por el cuerpo, lo que incitó a Lucius a pellizcarle con ayuda de las tijeras la parte baja de la espalda. 

Tras una sesión de grapadora, que fue desde la cara, que quedó estirada en un efecto lifting, a los pezones, como forma erótica de Sadomasoquismo, Astartea se retiró y volvió a sentarse, mirando a Lucius que aún golpeaba y cortaba la piel del profesor, algo moreno de por si, que se volvía cada vez más morada.

- Dale, Lucius!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FAVOR, NO – Salino lloriqueaba como un bebé – SOY VIRGEN, NUNCA ME HAN HECHO ESO. NOOOOOOOOOO, POR EL CULO NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 

- OH, SIIIIII! – Lucius guió con la mano su poderoso pene hasta el ano del profesor, que se contraía intentando evitar la sodomización sin mucho éxito, ya que con un vigoroso empuje consiguió atravesar la barrera y sentir su esfínter envolverle – Ufffffffffff, Caliente profesorcito el que tienes, sssiiiiiii, caliente y estrechito.

Astartea sonrió al comentario de Lucius. Así pasaron unos minutos bastante agradables: mientras que Salino seguía llorando, Lucius se movía de forma espasmódica, entrando y saliendo repetidas veces del culo del profesor, clavándole contra el suelo en bruscos empujones, sin ningún cuidado, y golpeándole de vez en cuando

Astartea deseaba intervenir en la bella escena que se había creado, pero no quería romper el encanto de la misma, así que decidió que unas patadas en la boca a su profesor (que ahora que lo había visto tan desvalido sí que le caía bien) hasta hacerle sangrar y tirarle algunos dientes. Astartea le agarró del pelo para levantarle la cabeza y ver su cara gravemente desfigurada: los ojos morados, los labios partidos y lleno de cortes y arañazos. Bajó la cabeza haciendo el amago de ir a besarle, pero en lugar de eso agarró su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordió y tiró hasta arrancarle un buen trozo, lo que le hizo chillar como a un cerdo, haciendo que Lucius se excitase más. Después arrojó su cabeza contra el suelo y le escupió en el pelo. La chica volvió a sentarse y tras contemplar la escena otro poco, miró hacia Lucius:

- Más fuerte – ordenó, totalmente fuera de sí – rómpele el culo a este cabrón. 

- Ufffff – Lucius sonrió, quitándose el sudor de la frente con la manga – me lo pides tarde: Ya le he desgarrado los tejidos, no podrá sentarse en una temporada.

Astartea sonrió. Lucius dio un par de empujones más y sacó su pene cubierto de sangre de Salino para situarse frente a él y, tras levantarle la cabeza, eyacular en su cara, haciendo que su semen se mezclase con la sangre que le salía de la boca, para satisfacción de Astartea.

Tras abrocharse los pantalones tendió una mano a Astartea para que se levantase, y ambos miraron al profesor, que luchaba por respirar tumbado en el suelo con la vista en el techo, gimiendo de forma incoherente y cubierto de heridas, sangrando por la boca y con la cara cubierta de semen y lágrimas que le hacían surcos. Bastante malherido en le resto del cuerpo. Morado el vientre y la espalda por las patadas, y probablemente uno de los testículos tendría que ser operado y extirpado, porque se había hinchado y puesto de un feo color negro.

El culo, perdón por la comparación, parecía la bandera de Japón. Por sus muslos bajaban chorros de sangre de la brutal violación a la que le había sometido Lucius.

Astartea, tras mirarlo un rato, sonrió

- ¿Otro golpe con la varita? –Lucius la miró sorprendido, tras lo cual volvió a sonreír y lanzó otro **Crucio**!! al individuo.

- ¿Suficiente?

- Si, yo creo que bastará – Astartea dudó un momento - ¿Puedes hacer algo para que se olvide de lo que ha pasado?

- ¿No quieres que lo recuerde? – preguntó Lucius sorprendido

- No quiero que recuerde que he sido yo. Es que en Septiembre tengo la recuperación, y seguro que por esto me coge manía y entonces si que no hay forma de aprobar

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿En septiembre tienes otra vez el mismo examen?

- En el mundo muggle si, tenemos recuperaciones de exámenes...

- ¿Y pudiendo recuperar casi te cargas a este infeliz?

- ¿No te lo has pasado bien tú? – Astartea tenía un brillo malicioso en los ojos – Si llega a ser septiembre no hubiese sido tan simpática con él. Ya veremos que pasa si lo vuelvo a suspender, ¿no te parece?

Lucius aulló de la risa. Si. Dejarían descansar tres meses al hombre y si volvía a suspender a Astartea, seguirían con la tortura y lo matarían, por perro. Tras un hechizo desmemorizador y otro aturdidor, el profesor Sergy Salino salía volando por la ventana de su despacho, en un segundo piso, hacia el rudo suelo de la facultad, mientras que Lucius y Astartea se iban por otra dirección, charlando animadamente y acordando volver a verse en Septiembre.


End file.
